


Practice Session

by orphan_account



Series: Womb Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Bottom Harry Potter, Dark Tom Riddle, Enemas, Gratuitously Hot Voldemort, M/M, Top Tom Riddle, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), belly inflation, water inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You got to practice, darling.""For what?""Don't you want to help me?""I do, I do. But-"
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Womb Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735336
Comments: 13
Kudos: 352





	Practice Session

"Are you ready, my dear?" Voldemort asked as he led Harry into the white, pristine room. The younger male looked about, before glancing at his lover. 

"What is this for, Tom?" He was the only one allowed to call the Dark Lord by his muggle name, and he took every opportunity to do so.

The Dark Lord was an attentive lover. He took care of all his needs, ensured he was satisfied and content at all times. The Dark Lord also happened to be the kinkiest person Harry had ever come across. Bondage, breath play, spanking - Harry certainly didn't mind them. However, over the past week, Tom had become more.... distant. And Harry would catch him looking him over, as if estimating something.

The room was clean, and had equipment at one end of it. Harry glanced around. There was a bed and a table in the center of the room. And that was it.

"I need your help, darling," Tom said, taking his face in one hand and rubbing a thumb over his cheeks.

"With what?"

"I'll tell you soon. Undress and get on the bed please."

Slowly, Harry followed the instruction. Tom certainly didn't look like he was going to join him. Instead, he took out his wand and accio-ed the equipment Harry had spotted earlier. Harry finally got a closer look. There was a metal stand, the kind you would find in muggle hospitals for IVs, and from it hung a bottle of a clear liquid. There were more bottles nearby, what looked like a long butt plug (nothing he couldn't handle with a bit of preparation), and a long tube.

"Tom, what's all this?"

"You got to practice, darling."

"For what?"

"Don't you want to help me?"

"I do, I do. But-"

Tom gently shushed him with a finger. "I won't let it hurt you," he promised, before a wicked grin took over his face. "Much." The emerald eyed man couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed. Okay, so maybe he enjoyed a little pain from his partner. What's wrong with that?

"Here," Tom said, handing him a glass vial which had been on the nearby table. Harry looked at it, then shrugged and downed it in one go. He handed the empty bottle back and opened his mouth when-

"Ah!" His stomach cramped badly, and he hunched over, pressing his hands over his abdomen. "Wh-what did you give me?" he asked as another wave of excruciating pain hit him. 

"Lie down, it'll pass in a moment." That was not an answer, but he trusted Tom explicitly, so he curled up on his side, as the pain slowly began fading away.

"What did you give me?" 

Tom brushed a hand through his hair. "A potion you will need soon."

"That's not an answer."

"But you will still listen. All fours, my dear." 

Harry sighed, but knew the truth in Tom's statement. He turned over, getting on all fours and pushing his round butt towards Tom's face.

"But what is this practice for?" He was on the edge of whining, he knew. Tom slapped one cheek. It didn't sting much, but it snapped Harry out of his daze. He was supposed to obey without question. He slowly nodded. He could do that.

Tom took a moment to look over his little lover's enticing body. And soon-

Harry glanced over his shoulder. "What next, master?" he asked playfully. Tom smacked one bubbly butt cheek, watching with admiration as it turned a lovely rosy red. 

"No questions. Now, I'm going to prepare you."

Many would say that the Dark Lord was a vicious lover. Harry disagreed vehemently. He may be a sadist but he never crossed Harry's limits. Part of why Harry was more than glad to stay around. Tom dripped the cold lube into Harry's pink, tight asshole. Harry remained quiet, save for the occasional whines and quiet moans as he was prepared thoroughly, with two fingers, then three.

A minute later, Tom moved away. Harry glanced back to see Tom fiddling with the tube and the butt plug. 

"Is that going in me?" he asked curiously. A second later, he got his answer. He tried relaxing, as the plastic slid into him slowly, as deep as it could go. It wasn't too bad, and Harry wiggled a bit, testing the give the plug had. It wasn't much.

Tom got out his wand. "Engorgio."

Harry let out a loud gasp as the plug suddenly expanded, and his muscles were painfully tight around the plastic. There was no way that thing was going to move a micrometre, he thought miserably. 

"You're not going to make me wear this one for the whole night, are you?"

"I am."

"Usually, you fill me with your cum, master, and then when you plug me up tight, I can feel it sloshing around in my tummy," he said mischievously. 

Tom laughed. "You'll feel this one soon enough, my dear. What do you think the water's for?"

Harry got a whiplash as he turned to look at the water. "That's at least eight litres of water!" he exclaimed.

"Ten, actually."

"Te- Tom, I'll burst!" The red-eyed stare he got told him how much the Dark Lord did not appreciate his sentence.

"A normal human body can easily hold one gallon of water. And I have special spells for you, and I will not let you get hurt. Honestly, darling, your lack of faith in me is disturbing," he said sharply.

Harry relaxed. He wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Alright," he said.

Tom walked around the bed and kissed him deeply. Harry sighed and relaxed into the kiss, a whine escaping him when he had to pull away, but his lover was back behind him.

"Ready, darling?" Tom asked, attaching the tube he had connected to the butt plug to the bottle on the stand and pinching it to block the water flow.

"As I'll ever be."

The water began gushing in.

Harry kept breathing deeply as cool water began flowing into his stomach. Tom had come around again to stand beside him, this time, and he had his wand out. Spell after spell was being directed at the body in front of him, and Harry felt the pressure in his abdomen lighten. He let out a tiny sigh.

"You're doing so good, my dear," Tom crooned, pressing kisses to his trembling shoulder. Harry shuddered as he felt the amount of water in him increasing. He had his eyes screwed shut, so he did not see the delighted expression on Tom as he eyed the growing bulge on Harry's abdomen.

There was a few minutes of silence, only broken by Harry's gasps as water kept pumping into him.

A cramp hit him. "Tom!"

A hand massaged his sides. "You're alright, love. Just a little more to go." He glanced back. Harry had taken in seven and a half litres, and t was very evident in the round bulge he now sported. "Almost done."

Harry gritted his teeth as another spasm of pain hit him. "AH-"

Tom wandlessly cast a pain-relieving spell as he continued massaging Harry's sides. "Come on, darling. Just one more bottle-"

"I can't, I can't!" Harry yelled as his stomach cramped badly. A tear slipped out of his eyes, and Tom kissed it away. 

"You can. You must," Tom said seriously, glancing back. The last bottle was half way empty. "Just a minute more, darling."

"Okay, we're done," Tom announced, moving around to disconnect the tube from the now empty bottle. Harry nearly collapsed in relief, but caught himself in time. He opened his eyes, which had been screwed tightly shut all this time, and looked down at himself.

A round, basketball sized bulge now blocked his view. Harry tried wiggling around a little bit, stopping when it started hurting.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Tom asked, concerned.

Harry smiled at the Dark Lord. "Only if I move, and not much. Your spells are a wonder."

Voldemort sniffed. "Of course they are," he said. "Here, sit up."

Harry gingerly moved, letting out a gasp as he sat on his butt at the edge of the bed and the plug in him was pushed deeper. His round belly rested in his lap, pressing down on his - Harry let out a tiny moan - half hard cock.

Tom told him to hold his hands up, and then slipped a plain robe over him. Harry looked at him, then at his belly.

"How long?"

"At least till tomorrow morning, love."

Harry stared at him. "You're serious."

Tom nodded. "Yes."

"What about dinner?! You expect me to waddle into the dining room when the likes of Bella are present?!" Bellatrix Lestrange no longer tried to kill him, but she did try to keep him on his toes by randomly throwing curses at him.

"We'll eat by ourselves, love. Come on, on your feet."

Harry slowly got off the bed, both hands supporting his basketball sized stomach, and was surprised when the water-filled mass didn't droop down much. He correctly guessed that it had been the Dark Lord's spell work. He took a step forward, one hand gripping Tom's robes as the other supported his stomach. He could feel the water sloshing inside.

He looked up at Tom. "Shall, we, milord?"

"We shall, my Prince."

"You still haven't told me what I'm practicing for."

"Tomorrow, love. Sleep."


End file.
